Choices of friends
by dragonheartt
Summary: The Bunker tag-on 2-shot. At the end of the film, Neumann gives himself up to the allied forces. This is what happens after...
1. Chapter 1

AN: … I accidentally The Bunker fanfic… Twoshot ficlet, since I seem to have written a second one to go with it! (doubt there'll be any more)

AN2: The Bunker is a film in which 7 german soldiers get trapped in a bunker during WW2. They enter some tunnels, and their minds start playing tricks on them. Andrew lee potts and Jason Flemyng play two of the soldiers. at the end, flemyng's character Baumann tells alp's Neumann to go, give himself up.

* * *

Neumann fought against his fear, feeling his body shaking as he walked forwards, waving the white cloth. He looked the Allied soldiers in the eyes and prayed that they would not kill him.

He was terrified, and feeling horribly guilty for doing as his friend had said and leaving Baumann behind. One of the soldiers shouted something in English and Neumann stumbled, eyes filling with tears when a soldier lifted his gun to point at his heart.

The boy shook his head, waved the cloth again, showing them he was not playing any tricks. Some of the soldiers - American - spoke among themselves, discussing his fate, Neumann was sure.

He nearly collapsed when one of them approached him and spoke in fractured German, telling him he was a prisoner of war, but that he was safe as long as he did not try to escape. Neumann nodded.

He resisted the urge to glance behind him. The boy hated leaving his friend behind. But there was nothing more to do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's the second ficlet. I like the film and I liked these two characters, not just because of the actors, but because of their morals, their choices throughout, who the characters are portayed to be. And I couldn't help but hope that Baumann survived. :P

* * *

Neumann had not expected to be treated well in the POW camp. He'd thought they would treat him badly because he was a German soldier. He expected harshness and was constantly on edge for days. Some of the other prisoners glared at him, and some of the American soldiers as well. But nothing more than looks. He was confused and glad at the same time… and somewhat suspicious.

He wasn't sure what to do about it, however; it wasn't like he could ask why he wasn't being mistreated. The soldiers would laugh at him, and then he'd feel their fists, probably. The young man was not foolish enough to do that. He stopped flinching when others came near, slowly getting used to this and fearing it wouldn't last.

One day he was brought to meet with the man in charge. That day was the one exception, as he panicked, and didn't cooperate, ending up being manhandled into the man's office tent and dropped almost roughly in a chair. And the officer spoke to the soldier who knew German, who told Neumann that he should not be afraid. The American officer had a question for him. A short while later, he emerged from the office tent, and was guided more kindly to the medical tent.

"Baumann!" The boy rushed to the cot, eyes fixed on the man lying on it. His friend opened his eyes and managed a weary grin.

"I didn't think I would see you again." Baumann said in German.

"Neither did I." Neumann responded, voice soft.

"The medic says he needs rest. You will be able to see him again tomorrow." The soldier who had accompanied Neumann told him in the same language.

"Please get better, my friend." the private murmured, managing a smile. It was his first in all the days he had been in the POW camp - and perhaps since before that, as well.

"You are safe." The American soldier assured Baumann, who smiled knowingly - as if to say 'of course' - and then closed his eyes, his breathing evening out into a sleep pattern quickly.

"His wound is not beyond healing." Neumann nodded and followed the soldier out. He was so glad Baumann was okay; the man had saved him and helped him see things differently, and he was proud to call him his friend. Neumann wondered about what would happen after this, and found that if the other man was here, the future was not immediately important.


End file.
